Der Anfang vom Ende
by sarah.easy
Summary: Habt ihr euch jemals gefragt,warum Snape so ist wie er ist? ICh hab ma lversucht,meine Sicht der Dinge zu schreiben


Huhu ihrs ggg hier mal ne neue Story von mir

is über Snapes Vergangenheit und sowas halt o.o

ich hab das für einen hauswettbewerb geschrieben gggg

Natürlich würde ich mich wieda über viele reviews freuen...

achja..es ist eine kurzgeschichte..also es kommt keine Fortsetzung

lest selbst ;-)

* * *

Der Anfang vom Ende

Nun war es also soweit! Er konnte sich endlich für alles rächen, was ihm in seiner Kindheit angetan wurde. Er schaute sich um und sah 2 Todesser hinter sich stehen. Gut, nun war also alles bereit! Er dachte nochmals über seine letzten Jahre nach:

Einsam war es in dem großen, dunklen Haus und man hörte Schreie, überall! Nichts als Schreie.

Erst seine Schwester, die nicht zaubern konnte, nicht zaubern wollte, und dann seine Mutter!

Niemand wurde verschont und der Cruciatus wurde immer öfters gebraucht.

Sissy, seine Schwester, schaffte es am Ende nicht, sie wurde von ihrem eigenen Vater getötet!

Nun gab es ein neues Opfer: IHN.

Er war nun alt genug, um ebenfalls zaubern zu lernen und er wollte nicht sterben und tat deswegen, was sein Vater von ihm verlangte, doch er tat es nie gut genug. Also spürte er auch bald zum ersten Mal die heftigen, kalten, harten Schmerzen des Cruciatus. Sein Vater ließ ihn wimmernd liegen und nur seine Mutter kam um ihm zu helfen, aber sie war schwach und geschlagen. Er sah, wie mitgenommen, ja zerbrechlich sie war und er schwor sich: Irgendwann räche ich mich!

Damit er jedoch erstmal bis dahin überlebte, lernte er alles über die schwarzen Flüche, das Tränke brauen und all das andre, was sein Vater von ihm verlangte. Jedesmal hatte er Angst davor, dass er wieder gefoltert werden konnte, er war wie besessen.

Nach 4 Jahren konnte er nach Hogwarts entfliehen, aber seinen Panzer, den er sich zugelegt hatte, konnte und wollte er nicht ablegen.

Niemand verstand ihn und alle lachten ihn nur aus, aber er wusste ja, wie er sich wehren konnte: Mit dem Cruciatus ging das sehr schnell und einfach. Genauso schnell und einfach landete er dann das erste Mal beim Direktor, doch komischerweise bestrafte der ihn nicht, sondern sah ihn nur traurig an. Unbehagen ergriff ihn, doch er verstand nicht, was er falsch gemacht hatte!

Außerdem dieser miese Potter, mit all seinen kleinen Freunden, der ach so tolle Potter, der genau das hatte, was er immer wollte: Eine liebe, nette Familie und Freunde, richtige Freunde.

Soetwas gab es hier für ihn nicht, seine Bücher waren seine Freunde, aber immer öfter geschah es, dass er mit Potter und Konsorten zusammenstieß und niemals ließ er es sich entgehn, seinen ganzen Hass, seine ganze Wut auf ihn loszulassen. Viele Stunden Nachsitzen konnten so etwas auch nicht ändern und es gab nur einen Menschen, der manchmal nett zu ihm war: Lilly Evans. Leider war sie ein Schlammblut und gar nichts wert, so war es ihm eingetrichtert worden, aber langsam konnte und wollte er nicht mehr daran glauben.

Dann, in den Ferien, begann für ihn immer die schlimmste Zeit des Jahres:

Er musste zurück in das Haus, in dem seine Schwester gestorben war und musste mit ansehen, wie seine Mutter immer mehr dahin vegetierte . Außerdem gab es da noch seinen Vater, der immer noch mehr Macht hatte als er und er hatte genug Spitzel, um zu sehen, ob er das tat, was er wollte.

Diesmal war es ihm nicht gelungen ihn zufrieden zustellen: „ Wie kannst du es wagen, Zeit mit einem Schlammblut zu verbringen? Hab ich dir nicht alles über sie erzählt? Sie sind Tiere, minderwertig, sie müssen getötet werden! Lass dich nicht noch einmal erwischen, denn sonst wird dir schlimmeres widerfahren als jetzt!" .Jeden seiner Worte unterstrich er mit einem Hieb seines Stockes und am Ende entließ der Vater seinen Sohn, ohne den Cruciatus zu benutzen. Er war relativ glücklich, wurde jedoch in den von Ratten bewohnten Keller gesperrt und bekam nichts zu essen. Er wusste, warum das geschah, er sollte mürbe gemacht werden, damit er zu einer Marionette wurde. Er musste es auch tun, denn sonst würde sein Vater ihn auch irgendwann töten, aber tief in seinem Inneren versteckte er seinen Hass und seine Wut, denn nichts würde ungesühnt bleiben!

Tage voll von schwarzer Magie gingen ins Lande und endlich konnte er zurück nach Hogwarts, fort von alledem.

Nur wurde es in der Schule langsam auch unerträglich:

Potter und seine Freunde waren gegen ihn, das war ja noch okay, aber so langsam sah es so aus, als wären alle gegen ihn und es verging kein Tag an dem er nicht geschubst, gestoßen oder geschlagen wurde. Nun fühlte er sich genauso ausgeschlossen wie zu Hause und lernte deswegen noch verbissener, denn Bücher taten ihm nichts und seine besondere Liebe galten den Zaubertränken. Wie konnte etwas so unscheinbares etwas so gefährliches sein?

Überall hörte er das Geflüster um den dunklen Lord und er sah auch, wie Briefe mit dem Totenkopf hin und her gereicht wurden. Er wusste nicht, was er davon halten sollte, gehörte er dazu oder war er wieder ein Außenseiter?

Endlich kam ein großer, blonder Junge auf ihn zu. Er musste an die 2 Jahre älter als er selbst sein. „ Bist du der Junge, der so hervorragend Tränke mischen kann?". „Ja, Sir, ich verbringe viel Zeit mit dem Brauen, wenn sie das meinen!". Eingeschüchtert davon, freundlich und nett behandelt zu werden, antwortete er ausgesprochen höflich. „Nundenn, ich habe bemerkt, dass du nunja...nicht so erwünscht und beliebt bist! Mein Arbeitgeber hat sehr großes Interesse an dir und mit ihm an deiner Seite wird dir nie mehr jemand aus deinem Haus etwas tun! Du würdest geachtet werden und ich würde mich um dich kümmern! In den Ferien könntest du natürlich auch zu mir kommen...". Lucius Malfoy ließ seine Worte wirken und hoffte, dass er ihn rumkriegen würde, denn der dunkle Lord mochte Versagen überhaupt nicht. „Nun...was müsste ich denn tun?". „Du würdest ein eigenes Labor bekommen, hier im Schloss, und du solltest Tränke brauen und die unverzeihlichen Flüche beherrschen, das ist alles!" .Ein paar Minuten verstrichen. „ Ja... ich bin dabei! Was muss ich nun machen?". „Ich werde dich in ein paar Tagen ansprechen und du wirst mir folgen. Danach sehen wir weiter...".

Und er hielt Wort. 3 Tage später folgte er ihm hinaus aufs Schlossgelände, auf dem Weg nach Hogsmeade blieb er stehen und zog einen alten Stiefel aus seinem Umhang." Berühre ihn und wir werden zu Ihm kommen!" Beide streckten die Hand aus und nach einer Minute spürten sie einen Ruck und kamen Augenblicke später auf einer dunklen, von Bäumen umgebenen Lichtung an.

Sie wurden schon erwartet...

Ein kleiner Kreis von Leuten in schwarzen Umhängen und Masken im Gesicht trat auf sie zu. Nur einer war unmaskiert und er strahlte eine solche Autorität aus, dass man sofort wusste, dass dies nur der dunkle Lord sein konnte, aus dessen Augen aber eine starke Kälte und Gefühlslosigkeit sprach.

„ So..du bist also gewillt in meine Dienste zu treten? Mich immer und ewig zu verehren? Aus meinem Kreis gibt es keinen Weg zurück!".  
„Ja, ich bin bereit und werde alles tun, was ihr verlangt!". Lord Voldemort winkte mit seiner Hand und ein Todesser erschien. „Nun bekommst du das dunkle Mal, zum Zeichen deiner Zugehörigkeit!" .Langsam wurde ihm schwindelig und er merkte nur noch den beißenden Schmerz an seinem Unterarm und danach wachte er in Howarts wieder auf. Wer hatte ihn zurück gebracht?

In der großen Halle erwartete ihn Lucius bereits und er gesellte sich fortan zu ihnen und seitdem hatte ihn kein Slytherin mehr etwas getan, denn sie kannten das dunkle Mal und wussten, wofür es stand. Seine Feindschaft mit Potter war natürlich nicht vorbei, aber konnte sich nun besser wehren und auch Lilly, die ihm an Anfang wirklich etwas bedeutet hatte, enttäuschte ihn und ging mit Potter aus. Sein Hass gegen Schlammblüter wurde immer schlimmer und er begann nun auch, giftige Tränke für seinen Lord zu brauen.

Einmal wurde er auch zu einem großen Treffen gerufen, dieser Schmerz war ihm immer noch nicht vertraut, und er sollte mit Lucius in ein Muggelhaus einbrechen und die Bewohner töten. Eigentlich war es kein Problem, denn sie waren minderwertig, aber als er in das Gesicht des Mädchens sah, dass er töten sollte, dachte er an seine Schwester, die auch gestorben war. Er wusste aber, was sein Auftrag war und tötete sie, fühlte sich hinterher jedoch mies und fertig. Jetzt brauchte er erstmal Schlaf.

Kurz vor seinem Abschluss kam die traurige Nachricht, dass seine Mutter nun auch gestorben war. Er fühlte sich schlecht, er hatte sie nicht beschützen können und der Hass gegen seinen Vater wurde immer schlimmer.

Er unterdrückte es noch viele Jahre, bis zu diesem Abend. Er sah Dumbledores blaue Augen vor sich, doch er schüttelte den Kopf.

Lucius schüttelte ihn und er erwachte aus seiner Trance. Es war soweit.

Sie stürmten das Haus und überraschten seinen Vater in der Küche. „Was willst du denn hier? Ich will dich hier nie wieder sehen! Du bist ein Loser, du hast mich rettungslos enttäuscht! Was willst du von mir? Und nimm den Zauberstab runter! Du Schwächling wirst dich niemals trauen etwas zu machen!".

Er ließ diese Triade über sich ergehen und merkte, wie die alte Wut in ihm hochkam. Er konnte es endlich tun. Ein Lächeln umgab sein Gesicht. „Was grinst du denn so dämlich! Beweg nun deinen Arsch hier raus oder es passiert was!".

Er stutze, als er den Zauberstab am Hals fühlte.

„ Avada Kedavra!".

Ein erstaunter Ausdruck war auf dem Gesicht seines Vaters.

Endlich war er tot, seine Schuld war beglichen!

Fröhlich pfeifend verließ Severus Snape sein Haus. Diesmal für immer.

* * *

So..das wars mal wieder ich hoffe, ihr seht alle links den goknopf ich würde nämlich gerne wissen,was ihr davon haltet Kritik ist genauso erwünscht wie Lob 


End file.
